


no homo

by munzie (enjolrasenthusiast)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Homo, dong touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasenthusiast/pseuds/munzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he slapped that ass like he was spiking a volleyball in a quick set</p>
            </blockquote>





	no homo

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer nothing in this fic is serious i am so sorry father please forgive me

b ro…” bokuto said, bro-ishly.

“yeah bro” kuroo said also bro-ishly

“hav i ever told u that ur eyes…….ur eyes are so pretty”

“bro thats a little gay dont u think” kuroo said “im not gay

“SHIT. shhit\\. no homo.”

bokuto smirked he had BEATEN THE SYSTEM. gay: hacked. im in

kurooo sat down next to bokuto who was on the bed sitting on kuroos red and black blanket. it was red and black becase his colors were red and black for nekoma. “hey brokuto”

“BROKUTO OH THATS SO GOOD”

‘bro..”

“oh yeah what is it..ku..BRO”

kuroo made a face “it doesnt work when u do it”

“dangit”

“okay okay but like..how FAR does no homo go” kuroo inquired, inquisitively

“shit bro i dont know”

“like if i kiss ed u but then said no homo it wouldnt be gay right? like a bro kiss? between bros”

“do u wanna……….find out’

bokuto smirked again even more he was already smirking but now it was like. double smirk

‘lets do this bro;

kuroo leaned forward blushing like an uke whose seme was the handsome and chiseled bokuto in front of him, except bokuto was blushing a little too so it wasnt very seme-like. their lips touched and it was like electricity filled the room, and kuroo realized maybe it was a little bit homo after all. like. 2% homo

2% homoGENIZED MILK THAT IS he made sure to say “no homo” as soon as they stopped kissing even though him and bokuto were both blushing and panting a little. not in a gay way tho

“hey bro”

kuroo looked at him “yeah bro”

“do u think no homo goes further”

“only one way to find out” kuroo smirked and his eyes narrowed like a cat looking at a mouse, where bokuto was the mouse and kuroo was the cat. except bokuto is an owl so maybe its like a cat looking at a bird i dont knwo

“are we gonna do this bro”

“.............no homo”

“no homo” bokuto said before taking of his shirt and kuroos too

“wait bro i have to do something reall quick” kuroo got off the bed and ran to his stereo and put in a cd. welcome to the black parade started playing ((A/N: welcome to the black parade is like.. the BEST mcr song okay if u havent heard it dont even TALK 2 me)) and kuroo went back to the bed “sorry bro i had to get some……. mood music”

“of course of course we cant do this without mood music right haha, no homo,”

kuroo took off his pants and then bokuto did too and they were sitting together in just their boxers. bokutos boxers had little cats on them and kuroos had little owls ((A/N: thts because theyre BEST FRIENDS who wear each others symbols all the time. theyre so cute OMG sorry i havent had much yaois yet its coming!!!!!! just keep reading >:3)) bokuto looked down at kuroos boxers and his mouth opened a little

kuroos ochinchin was BIG

he could see it even under the boxers because it was hard already and he looked down and he was hard too. kuroo coughed and blushed again he was really acting like an uke bokuto thought it was pretty cute

“hey bro..”

“what is it bro”

“no homo” kuroo said before he jumped forward and started ravashing bokuto.

“no…homo” bokuto moaned when kuroo got the lube and condoms from under his pillow and bokuto didnt know why they were there but he didnt really care becuz he was too busy being ravashed by kuroo.

‘turn around ‘kuroo said bokuto did bokuto got on his hands and knees with his ass facing kuroo. kuroo groaned. he slapped that ass like he was spiking a volleyball in a quick set.

brokuto moaned “no homo bro..”

“this isnt enough bro we can do more with no homo if we touch dongs with the condom on they arent REALLY touching because its like gloves. like dick gloves” he held up the condom, aka the dick glove, so bokuto could see what he meant.

“oh my god bro ur right u cracked the code bro this isnt gay if we use a condom”

bokuto grinned a lot and high fived kuroo with both hands. kuroo put a condom on and bokuto sat up. their dongs touched and bokuto felt something like love but probably wasnt love because he said no homo so it wasnt gay. it was probably just like kuroos dong waves or something that was a thing right. bokuto said no homo one more time just to make sure

it felt really good so bokuto and kuroo both moaned a lot and kuroo stroked their dicks together and got faster like it was a shake weight and he was working out his arm so he could be buff. even though volleyball kind of made him buff already. welcome to the black parade ended and in the back of his head bokuto heard the opening riff to teenagers which was kind of funny he thought because the song was about teenagers and him and kuroo were teenagers

soon bokuto felt the clenching in his stomach that meant he was gonna lose it soon so he moved kuroos hand and started touching their dicks himself. it was weird because he couldnt fit the two dongs completely in one hand so he wasnt touching all of it. “no homo” he said, just to be safe, and then he was seeing stars and his milky white essence splashed all over his hand. kuroo came too but he was wearing the condom so it didnt go anywhere. they laid down because they were tired after that and bokuto turned onto his side to face kuroo who was looking up at the ceiling

“bro do u think no homo covered that”

bokuto remembered feeling something like love when his dick touched kuroos dick

“bro……..i dont know if i want no homo to cover it”

the end

 

**Author's Note:**

> throws myself away, sits out on the curb and waits for trash day


End file.
